


One Jump Ahead

by alltimelilly



Series: 2017 Song Challenge [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Thief!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Inspired by the song One Jump Ahead from Aladdin, you are a thief just trying to make it in New York. After graduating high school, things got hard. And like Aladdin says, gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, but little does your friend know that you steal more than just the necessities. And when the Avengers get on your trail, things take a turn.





	One Jump Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the song [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcTC7RkmHac)  
> Check out the song challenge masterlist [here!](http://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/post/156653624168/song-challenge-masterlist-ft)

"Three...two...one," You smiled when the alarm started to go off. You were already blocks away from the alarm, and it was one of the easier robberies. That store gets robbed a lot, they should really look into security.

You stopped when you landed on the roof of the place you claimed as your home, not that it was much, though. You watched the sun rise and took a bite from the bread you just stole from the store, the amusement of seeing the cop cars coming around the corners to get to the blaring alarm. You've got to be the best thief New York has ever seen. Young enough to pass off as a million characters, easy to hide, and you know everything there is to know about New York.

You jumped down the hatch to your small home that no one knew existed. It was the attic of an apartment building that has restricted access at the door, but no one went in the doors anyway; so you have heat, air conditioning, and if you sneak around, a bathroom.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, (Y/N)?" You heard the cunning and deep voice who loved to tease you.

You laughed and split the bread in half. "You're only in trouble if you get caught," You snapped, a smirk on your face. "Want some bread?"

Wade stood up from his spot on the beanbag you had. "I'm good, but I came here to talk to you."

"What now?" You jokingly groaned.

"You really have to stop stealing," He sighed.

"Dude, I gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Tell you all about it when I've got the time!" You smirked.

"I'm serious. Right now it may just be a few pieces of food here and there, but, (Y/N), you really need to stop. You really don't want The Avengers on your tail- trust me."

You laughed, hard. " _You're_ telling _me_ to stop stealing? You? Seriously, Wade, what the hell? At least I'm not killing people just to get back at someone for turning me immortal!" You shouted, progressively getting more angered. "You have no right to tell me to stop. I'm stuck alone on the streets with no money, no food, and I actually have the skills to be able to do what I do."

"Which is exactly why you should be using your skills to make something of yourself that's more than a thief!" Wade told you. "You could be using hacking skills to get into a good school, or helping people out to block from other hackers and get paid for it," He tried to get to you.

You took a deep breath. "Whatever, I'll think about it. Just get out," You rolled your eyes.

Wade sighed and walked to the ladder. "I'm going to be out of town for a while. Please don't get yourself hurt."

You didn't say anything and waited for him to jump out. Slowly, you walked over to the part of the small room where you had a safe. "If only he knew," You sighed and looked at all the random things you had stolen from all over the city. This included gems, expensive jewelry, cameras, hard drives, and stuff you weren't even sure you needed.

Grabbing your hoodie and a wig, you climbed up the ladder and slipped out of the building. You ate the bread and walked around town slowly, not sure what you were going to do today.

Highschool was over, so you didn't have to go there. You didn't have a job, and didn't have friends to make plans with. Your main priority right now was surviving and finishing your creation.

"Hey, excuse me," Someone called behind you.

"Yes?" You turned around slowly to be greeted by Tony Stark- the one person you were trying to protect the world from. "Oh, hello."

Tony sighed. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else," He explained and let you turn to walk away. Tony put his hand up to his ear. "It's them, I'm in pursuit," He whispered when you were far enough away to not hear him.

He followed a safe distance as you walked along the streets of New York. You took a few turns different than your normal routine, hoping Tony Stark didn't watch you walk away.

When you got to an alleyway, you ran a little faster, hearing footsteps behind you. You showed down and continued walking, pulling your phone out slightly and quickly typing away to hack into the video camera system around these streets. When seeing the street you were on; your jaw dropped at who was a few feet behind you.

You dialed Wade's number, hoping he was still in town and that he could help you out of this one. "What do you want, kid?" Wade shouted over gunshots.

"Are you still in New York?" You asked, hoping he was.

"Why?"

"I'm being followed by Tony Stark," You sighed. Wade was right; the Avengers are on your tail. They probably know more about what you've stolen than Wade does, they're kind of loved by the government, and you should have known someone would have asked them for help.

Wade groaned. "Hold on," He said and you heard him put his phone in pocket. "Fuckers!" He shouted, and gun shots followed gun shots. "All right," He sighed. "Where are you?"

You told Wade your location, and he hung up. You continued walking around to stall time, wondering how long Tony would actually follow you. What was he waiting for? He has an entire team- is he just waiting for you to do something that's worth arresting?

Wade jumped off the roof and landed behind you. "Hey, Stark!" Wade yelled and walked towards him. "I need to talk to you about a business opportunity."

You saw on your phone that Tony stopped walking to glare at Wade, so you turned down a hidden alleyway. Sighing, you finally escaped.

"Hey, I hate to do this, but we need to have a chat," You looked up and saw Natasha Romanoff.

" _I'm in trouble,_ " You whispered before she punched your chin, making everything go black.

\---

Your eyes opened to the sun beating through. You were on an uncomfortable bed, and it was freezing.

You sat up with a headache and looked around. You were sat behind bars and in a cold cell. "Hello?" You called and walked to the bars, leaning on the middle bar.

"Hello," The pink robot you recognized as Vision walked in. "I'm Vision, pleasure to meet you," He held out his hand.

You scoffed and walked away from his extended hand to sit on the bed. "No way in hell."

Vision lowered his hand and sighed. "Mr. Stark is out right now, but you will be the center of attention before you know it."

"Great," You crossed your arms. Vision left the room, but you were sure he was still outside. You observed the area, there were two more cells in the same room, but both were empty.

The door to the cell had a lock on it, which was electronic. "I'm sure I can hack that," You whispered to yourself and walked over it, digging a bobby pin out of your pocket.

A few minutes passed with you trying to unlock the cell. Ultimately, you dropped the bobby pin out of the cell, and had to give up.

You heard a small tapping on the window. Looking around for Vision, you slowly stepped onto the bed and looked out the window. You jumped back when you saw a sticky note appear.

_Step back._

And you did.

All of the sudden, there was an arrow at the edge of the window followed by a silent explosion. You stayed where you were, unsure of what was going to appear. "Hey!" A head popped into where the window used to be.

You squinted your eyes at the Avenger. "Clint Barton?"

"So you do know me," He nodded. "Look, it won't be long until they figure out I'm here, come on," Clint extended his hand to help you out.

A smirk came across your face, and you took his hand, getting out of the exploded window. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to a getaway jet," Clint explained. He was jogging, you right beside him.

You didn't say anything else but followed as Clint led you to a hidden quinjet. You took a seat next to him and watched as he took off, just as the alarm at the Avengers Facility blared.

"What's going on? I'm so confused, aren't you on the same team? Why did you help me escape?" A million questions were running through your head while the jet flew over the city.

Clint stifled out a laugh. "You're a curious one, aren't you?" He smiled, only getting a shrug from you. "Well, I'm assuming you don't know, but the Avengers had a little bit of a fight, so we're kind of on two teams now. I'm not on Tony's side," Clint nodded, answering one of your questions. "As to why I rescued you, we figured that it would be better if we had you on our side. Tony's side is controlled by the government, so we don't really know if it was their idea or the government's to take you; and if it was the government's, then we saved your ass. But, you reminded me of someone. I was locked up with a girl- neither of us deserved it, so we were also broken out. It was time to pay it forward."

You took a deep breath while you processed all this information. "Are you going to make me join your team now?" You sighed.

Clint shook his head. "No. I can't make you do anything," He said, and right as he said that, he got ready to land.

A few minutes later you were dropped off near a bus stop. "Here's some change for bus money, since I couldn't get you into the city. Oh, and my card."

"You have a card?" You stuck the coins in your pocket and chuckled.

Clint shrugged. "Call me if you ever want to meet the girl who inspired me to rescue you."

The next day you grabbed the paper bag filled with things from your safe and put on a wig. Heading to the police station, it was time to pay it forward.

Walking into the station, you prayed no one was watching the donations. Quickly, you placed your bag on the donation table and walked up to the policeman sitting at a desk. "I just put some things into the donations. They looked to have some value, but I wasn't sure," You said, and walked out when he got up to check.

"Holy sh- where did you- wait, where did they go?" The policeman said, you practically vanished from the scene.

You pulled out your phone as you walked. Calling the number you had memorized, you were hoping it was right. You lost the card.

"Hello?"

"Clint Barton?" You asked.

You could hear a smile come across his face. "That's me. Who's this?"

"I'd like to take you up on your offer of meeting your team."

\---

"Follow me!" Wanda shouted, and you followed the red magic. As soon as you met Wanda, you two instantly became friends. (Clint called it.)

You ran behind Wanda with guns in your hands and knives in your belt. "Where are we going?" You yelled into your comms. A HYDRA base nearby (but insanely hidden underground) had been killing innocent people, and once the ex-Avengers found out about it, there was no way the base would be there much longer.

"Just get to the source!" Steve replied. "We have to take out the leader. Once the leader falls, they all fall! Buck and I are already inside, where is everyone else?" He asked.

"Watch out!" Wanda turned around and threw her magic at a group of HYDRA agents. She held them up in the air, and you shot mercilessly. Taking a deep breath, she dropped the now at least injured agents. "(Y/N) and I are still outside."

"Scott and I are inside, too," Clint said. "It's like a maze down here. How are you navigating, Cap?"

Steve grunted, and Bucky was the one to respond. "Were just guessing," He said.

"Guys, hold on," You said and pulled out your phone. "Watch my back," You told Wanda, and she nodded. You typed as fast as you could, and quickly, the cameras for the HYDRA base appeared on your screen. "Okay, I've got the cameras on my phone. I see all of you; you're actually only a few corridors apart. Steve, Bucky, take the first left and then the second right, Scott, and Clint are right there."

Wanda shot magic and protected you. She was grunting and screaming from the effort of holding a forcefield around the both of you and shooting away agents.

"Hurry, (Y/N)! I can't hold it much longer!" Wanda shouted. But before you could reply, light blasts fell and there were more dead agents.

"We've been looking for you all. Where's the rest of your team?" You and Wanda looked up to see Iron Man, War Machine, and Vision flying.

The comms beeped. "What was that?" Steve asked.

"Tony Stark. He can't know I'm here!" You shielded your face. "Wanda, run!"

You and Wanda took off and dodged your way around trees, trying to find the entrance to the base. "Nice to see you again, (Y/N)," Tony said when he landed in front of you and Wanda.

"Don't think we ever actually met," You smirked. "And I'm not planning to meet."

You grabbed Wanda's hand and looked back at the screen. "All right guys, we're heading in. Take the second left."

"There are some people who want to talk with you," War Machine appeared in front of you.

You rolled your eyes. "Sorry, boys, I don't work like that."

"I can tell (Y/N) really wants to call _him_ ," Wanda murmured.

"I don't have a good feeling about that, Wanda," Steve replied.

"Do it!" Bucky yelled, getting a scold from Steve. "What? Stark almost killed me. And you! Time to raise hell."

By now, Vision was flying above the two of you and Natasha had her guns aimed. "Ladies, ladies," You started, "We can settle this easily, yes?"

"I don't know if _easily_ is your style," Natasha smirked.

You shrugged. "You're right," You pushed a few buttons on your phone. "I like to, as Bucky said, _raise hell_."

"Hey, motherfuckers!" Wade jumped off a tall building and landed in between you and Tony.

Tony sighed. "I'm not dealing with him. Nat?"

You _knew_ Wade was smirking under his mask. Wade fired his gun in the air multiple times and different things came out of each bullet. A few produced a dark smoke that allowed the three of you to escape; some produced a bad smell that made Natasha and Rhodey gag.

"(Y/N) is a smart one, Tony," Vision advised.

"I'm aware. And with Clint and Deadpool, who knows what trouble they could cause," Tony sighed. "But (Y/N) stopped stealing. At least, now, they're helping a better team."

Vision put his hands out in confusion. "Even if it's not what was wanted?"

"Yes, Steve knows what he's doing," Tony nodded, and all of the sudden, his iron arm fell off. "What the hell?" He picked up the arm and saw it missing a few pieces. "Damn (Y/N)!"

"Once a thief, always a thief," Tony heard from a distance away, swearing at you under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, check out more on my tumblr blog, [That-Sokovian_Bastard!](http://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
